


Mechs Reincarnation Time!

by HemoOryctolagus (oz_the_animatronic_rabbit)



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Multi, Polymechs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oz_the_animatronic_rabbit/pseuds/HemoOryctolagus
Summary: Reincarnation Au.  Its lots of drabbels being posted in tl order. From auroras perspective (its 3rd person tho).
Relationships: The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina, The Mechanisms Ensemble/The Mechanisms Ensemble
Kudos: 32





	Mechs Reincarnation Time!

**Author's Note:**

> :) not all characters tagged are there yet.
> 
> Might update tmrw might be next week. Itll happen sometime tho.

Aurora Polaris is eight when she tells her mom she’s a girl. 

Two years later, while dying her hair a mix of purples and blues, she remembers flying through space and time. She also remembers a band a group of 3 people that slowly grew to ten, and then, due to an airlock “malfunction.” was down to nine.

Most clearly of all she remembers being saved by a man with a metal heart and then falling in love with a beautiful princess with quicksilver blood.

Later, in middle school, she meets a girl named Nikola, she has a voice like a bird chirp and a chippy attitude. She’s there when Nikola says they don’t feel like a girl or a boy. Shes also there when Nikola remembers and suddenly. She has The Toy Soldier back, and she cries as she finally gets one of its hugs.

* * *

  
  


Its several years later when she runs into her princess. Shes just started college and has to go with Nikki to get their car repaired. They both stop short when the mechanic that greets them is a small Russian girl with cold hands and blue tips in her hair.

“Hello,” says the girl, holding out her calloused hand. “I’m Nastya, how may I be of assistance?” Aurora is barely able to suppress the gasp trying to leave her throat as Ts speaks for them both. “Hello, Nastya! My car is having some trouble and we were hoping we could get it looked at!” 

To an unassuming ear, Aurora thinks, Ts would sound as chipper as always, but aurora can that its shaken. They had talked so many times about missing the princess and her soft, beautiful voice. 

Nastya nods at them. “May I have both of you’re names and a way to contact you? As a way to ensure I can get ahold of someone when I’m finished.” They both nod and proceed.

* * *

Two weeks later Nastya and Aurora run into each other at a party that they had both been dragged to by separate people. Aurora takes a deep swallow of her drink and approaches the other girl. 

“Hello.” she says, her drink waning her nerves enough she can actually talk to the other girl without a sense of constant yearning. “Hello,” she replies, “Aurora, correct.” Aurora nods, and a smile that the shorter girl will later describe as radiant spreads across her face. 

They talk for the rest of the party, and through several drinks. When they inevitably end up in bed together aurora remembers all the best way to make The other girl feel nice.

It goes on like this for some time, but nastya never remembers her. Or the rest of their family of chaos for that matter. Aurora told herself it didn’t matter, that she had her at all was enough. This was the prettiest lie she’d ever told herself.

* * *

  
  
  


“I can’t go to Russia with you,” Aurora says as she puts the twin braids in her long blue hair. “Why not, I’d pay for anything you need, please.” The other girl has a tired tone in her voice. “I have summer classes, I have to stay here, besides,” she sighs, “Its like you said already, we aren’t dating, we meet up and sleep together and then part ways.” 

Auroras’ smile is sad and she has tears in her eyes “That’s why I can’t go, and why i can’t continue to do this. You don’t love me and I’ve grown to attached to you not to love you.” She can tell nastya is angry with her words, but she thinks its mostly sadness that makes her repeat the words that ended their worst argument in auroras memory. “Fine then just. Fuck Off.” she says it in russain. Which is so similar to the cyberian she had said it in last time that Aurora feels like shes been punched. But she does as the other girl requests and leaves. She goes to her apartment and calls Nikola and cries when her friend brings home icecream and turns on  _ star trek. _

Its two weeks later at three am when she receives the text:

**Nastya:**

**Aurora my love. Please forgive me, I know I have hurt you terribly and not for the first time was harsh towards you. I am now made to remember every time your humming would lul me to sleep and you warmed me up when my turned my skin to ice. I see your beauty as I always have and relish the chance I have been given to hold you in my arms and to be held in yours like I never could before. When I look at you, I can see, instead of you floating amongst the stars, them, floating in your eyes. Eyes that are easy to get lost in. especially when they look at you like you have hung the moon.**

She cries as she reads and calls Nastya. She comes over as soon as the call ends. Tears still running down her face, and she relishes in Her Auroras warmth and is blessed with the knowledge that she will be blessed with this for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a mem fic? Yes. Yes it is. Is this also me saying the Aurora is the one who airlocked Doc Carmilla? Also yes.
> 
> Thank u for reading!


End file.
